KibaShino
by Mechanical Lullaby
Summary: Training brings up all sorts of things. YAOI WARNING.


He looked especially shifty today, almost as if he were smuggling some valuables under that big trench coat of his. With his hands shoved in his pockets as usual, and his little round sunglasses perched on his nose as if they were glued there, Shino Aburame looked about as innocent as a blood-stained hand wrapped around the neck of a limp kitten. But that's what Kiba loved about his team mate.

Sure, Shino was anti-social, more so than Hinata. But once you engaged in conversation, it felt wonderful… even if you couldn't begin to understand the first four syllables of Shino's favourite synonym for "insect". But Kiba treasured every single one of those cryptic words uttered from behind the thick layers of dark clothing, because each new vibration of sound that reached his ear sent shivers down his spine.

Kiba had never been intimate with anyone; he'd never had the courage to confess. He'd never dared tell Hinata how he felt, and his first love had slipped away in the Uzumaki tide. He'd always regretted that; Naruto had never have given the Hyuga a second thought if it hadn't been for him. But still; what's done is done, and it can't be undone. Not when you're engaged at 18.

These recessions into emotional darkness were now a common habit of Kiba's. No one would ever suspect him of being so deep and complex; he hid it so well. But the constant cocky attitude and overpowering mannerisms were just another desperate call for attention: _his_ attention. Kiba and Shino contrasted so well, they were naturally cohesive. At least, Kiba thought so. But there was something stopping him admitting this to anyone except himself. And so he'd live in his imagination forever.

Nobody would understand. Even Akamaru, his oldest companion, would find any of Kiba's romantic attachments out of the ordinary. He had always been such a solitary person, never letting anyone past the large theoretical walls he had built. He'd really only built them to keep anyone from finding out about his true feelings for Shino, and to avoid coming to the realization that in fact they were there and they were real. A shinobi must never have feelings for anyone of any kind, except those negative emotions which compel him to fight. But the desperate longing locked up inside his heart was enough to make him fight for affection.

And so today, As Shino Aburame sat under the shade of a tall oak tree, Kiba felt that familiar sinking feeling. Every day he'd go out to train and Shino would be there, waiting as he always did. And they would fight just as they always had, pushing each other to their limits and then receding as they prepared to break down each other's barricades. They made a wonderful team and were able to co-operate well enough, but any emotional bonds between them were completely one-sided. So every minute Kiba spent training, and every punch, and every kick, and every attack from Shino he deflected… Another brick fell from the wall. Until the entire structure came down.

As the bugs crept up is leg, Kiba yelped in surprise. His sneak attacks weren't all too stealthy; Shino had seen him coming a mile off.  
"You'll have to try harder next time. I can hear you on the other side of the clearing," Shino said without turning round to acknowledge his team mate's presence.  
Kiba shook his leg furiously as each of the little black beetles lost their grip and rolled down onto the ground. He shuddered as they crept along the ground towards their master; the sun glinted on their hard, shiny shells. Gross.  
"I suppose you want to get started then?" asked Shino as he stood up to face Kiba, who only grunted in return. He flexed his biceps and readied himself. Shino wasn't going to beat him this time.

--

The sun glittered behind the treetops as Shino managed to deflect Kiba's attacks. They'd been going at it now for over four hours, but neither showed signs of fatigue. That is, until Shino was able to propel Kiba into the air and smash his somewhat empty skull into a tree. The dog boy groaned as he pulled himself upright, and stared wickedly into the dark glasses of his opponent, trying desperately to see through into the soul.

"Had enough?" Shino offered his hand to Kiba, but it was strongly dismissed. Kiba was still annoyed, and slightly concussed. But still, Shino felt for him. Such strength he possessed, and yet he really only seemed to use it against himself. But the energy was all there, and all Shino had to do was to coax it out and co-ordinate it. For Kiba's own benefit of course.

But there was something about Kiba today, something… a little off. The way he strived to hold Shino's glances, the way he neglected his best friend Akamaru in favour of his team mate. It annoyed Shino to no end, but still… it fascinated him. He welcomed it, he wished for it even. Yes, there was something about Kiba that made Shino slightly uncomfortable. But the good kind of uncomfortable.

Which is why Shino made it even more uncomfortable for the both of them, when he squatted down in front of Kiba, so nothing could come between them. Not even the bugs, not even Akamaru. Not even a single breath, as Shino leant in, and softly pressed his lips against Kiba's. And inside he smiled as Kiba responded willingly, by returning the gesture with interest.

And there they sat, together, under the shade of the tall oak tree, as the sun set behind them, and the nightlife awoke and beared its teeth for the evening's feed. It was then, that Kiba broke the kiss, and smiled cheekily into the face of his team mate.  
"It's night," he breathed in his husky tone. "Why're you still wearing glasses? The sun isn't going to kill you now!"  
Shino flinched as Kiba reached towards his face to remove his tinted spectacles. But he was a second too slow, as they clattered into his lap, and Kiba saw, if only for a second, that his pale grey eyes were rimmed with tears.


End file.
